


Bloody Murphy

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Murphy's Law, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #13 (One Of Those Days) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> One of those days: Murphy's Law says that when things can go wrong, they will.

It was supposed to be a simple job, gov. Break in, get the ledger, get out, get paid. If I had my best mate wif' me tonight like he _promised_ instead of dippin' his wick...

Instead I get stuck wif' Murphy. Bloody Murphy.

First off, Murphy was late meetin' me, said he got lost. I should'a planned for that, the fool can't find his own arse with both hands and a map. That mistake is on me.

But everything else is on Murphy. _Bloody_ Murphy.

What self-respectin' crib-cracker forgets his jemmy? By the time we picked the lock with that rusty hairpin we nicked from that passin' dollymop, I was ready to crack _him_ with my dark-lantern, noise be damned.

But we was quiet. Until we take two steps into the flat, and Murphy swears _out loud_ like a tit. I thought toffs was all about tidiness. How in blue blazes could we have found the ledger in that mess?!

If Murphy hadn't opened up his fat gob...

I wouldn't have this shiner from the toff's straight left, or a broken nose from the other bloke, I'd still have my hearing coz the landlady wouldn't have shrieked blue murder, and I wouldn't have woken up in darbies.

So it's been a long night, lads. Have your Yarder hearts a little pity for this poor gonoph?—I've given you my confession, tha' should earn me my short drag...

...What the hell you talkin' about?? All I did was some thievin'! You can't pin _assault_ on me! I didn't hurt no one! And Murphy ran like the coward he is, he didn't--

...You say Murphy struck the toff's friend on his bad shoulder before he scarpered? _And_ you say he's a friend of yours too?

_Bloody Murphy!_

**Author's Note:**

> gonoph--Victorian slang for a minor thief, or small-time criminal  
> drag--a three-month jail sentence


End file.
